


Gift

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, Hunting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolves go on a hunt; and Derek brings back a gift for Stiles; his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if the death of animals (deer) bothers you.

It was a crisp autumn morning.  The leaves still clung to the trees and were painting the landscape with the colors of the season. 

Two cars pulled up outside the rebuilt Hale house; one a beaten up old blue Jeep and the other a sleek black SUV.  The inhabitants of the SUV stepped out first and began making their way into the house before the teen in the Jeep slowly stepped out. 

Stiles’ breath came out in small clouded puffs in the cold morning air.  He pulled his jacket closer around himself before opening up the back of his jeep.

It was supposed to get warmer during the day; but it was only thirty seven degrees at the moment.  Far too cold if you asked him.

But Derek had wanted them here.  Apparently; it was normal for werewolf packs to hunt most of their own meat.  They would take down deer, moose, even bears and wild hogs and freeze the meat to be eaten during the winter when you couldn’t get it fresh.

Today was the first day of the werewolf hunting season.

Packs all over the country were gathering and heading out into the forest for the supplies of meat that they would need to keep them over the long winter.

The wolves would go out into the forest while the humans of the pack would prepare for the return with the first kill of the hunting season.

Stiles had taken it upon himself to purchase a device that would vacuum seal the bags of meet so that they would keep in the freezer.  He had also brought an amazing grill and several cooking appliances that he thought Derek would need now that his house had been completely rebuilt (only the foundation had been salvageable; though nothing had really gone to waist; the metal had been recycled and there were several bits of furniture made with the bits of wood that could be salvaged).

He unloaded everything from the car and brought it all out to the porch just as he saw Derek, Jackson, and Scott stepping onto the porch.  They wore only jean shorts and were all shifted into their beta forms.  Scott nuzzled against Allison’s neck before heading into the forest.  Jackson was next; doing the same to Lydia.  Finally; Derek came up to Stiles, his eyes flashing red before he nuzzled his nose against the teen’s neck and took in a deep breath before he too ran out into the woods.

“Oh hey, is this a crock pot?  My grandma makes the best stews in these things.”

Allison had picked up an old; but still amazing and highly functional crock pot.

“It was my moms.  I don’t really use it so I thought that Derek could do with it. Apparently there was a family recipe book that survived the fire.  His favorite stew is made with one.”

Stiles shrugged and carried boxes of kitchen things into the kitchen with Allison while Lydia worked outside to set the new grill in the perfect place on the porch.

***  
  
Mist wafted off of the lake in elegant tendrils that gave the forest a dream like feel.  A herd of deer rested near the water, drinking from its cool depths.

The wind wafted off of the lake, directly towards the three waiting predators.  They didn’t say a word.  They didn’t have to.  Derek had taught the two pups his family’s hand signs and the two had excelled in this form of silent communication.

Derek was able to point out the one that he wanted to take out.  It was the largest buck with the largest antlers.  It was currently drinking from the lake; oblivious to the danger that faced his heard.

He sent Jackson off in one direction and Scott off in the other.  He waited until he knew that they were in position.  They could only hope that the wind wouldn’t change direction and bring their scent towards the herd.

They slowly closed in, keeping low to the ground.

The wind changed; bringing Scott’s scent towards the herd.  Jackson took that moment to show off his own position; leaving only one direction for the herd to run; directly into the jaws of the alpha.

Jackson smashed into the buck’s left side while Scott smashed into its right.  Derek took this time to jump over the danger of the big buck’s antlers and onto his back.  He grabbed the antlers in his hands and gave a sharp tug until there was a loud ‘snap’!  The deer’s body went limp beneath him as its neck broke.

“You both did amazingly well for your first hunt.  If we keep this up; we’ll have plenty of food for the pack for the winter.”

“Hey Derek?  Why do we have to do this anyway?  I mean…there are supermarkets now to get food.”

Derek grunted.

“It’s tradition.  Besides; the meet is much better for you than what you get in the store.  It’s not filled with chemicals and hormones and fillers.  It’s completely natural, it’s leaner as well.  It’s all over healthier.  Besides; it’s always nice to know where your food is coming from.”

Derek looked down at his sharp claws before ripping open the deer’s belly and reaching into the cavity.  He pulled out the innards; leaving behind only the heart in the internal cavity.  He had a special plan for the heart.

After all…the heart was part of the tradition as well.

Scott grabbed the hind legs of the deer while Jackson grabbed the front and Derek took the antlers.  Together; they carried the massive beast towards their den two miles away.

***  
  
Stiles sat on the front porch where they had laid out a special table for the butchering of whatever the boys would catch.  There was a tarp spread out under the area to protect the deck from the blood.

Stiles was sitting at the table reading a rare book that had survived the fire.  It turned out that most of the Hale library came in doubles.  One copy of the book was kept at the house while a second copy was kept in a storage unit a few towns over.

This particular book was on the traditions surrounding the ‘hunting season’.

Stiles looked up when he heard rustling coming from the direction where the wolves had run off.  He smiled when he saw the three carrying a very large deer. 

They were all covered in blood and dirt.

Jackson and Scott looked exhausted.  Still they finished carrying their catch all the way up to the porch.

With the help of the pups, Derek was able to string up the deer before slitting open its throat over a basin to allow the rest of the blood to flow out before reaching into the cavity and pulling out the heart.

Stiles stood and removed his jacket; shivering lightly in the still chilly air.

Derek moved to stand directly in front of Stiles before taking a large bite out of the heart.  He chewed and swallowed before holding out the heart to Stiles.

The rest of the group watched on in shock; not sure what was happening.

“Is he seriously offering for Stiles to share eating the heart with him?”

“That’s so gross.  I mean…I wouldn’t mind eating it but Stiles is a human.”

They all gasped in shock when Stiles reached out and took the heart into his own hands.  Stiles squeezed the heart lightly to cause some blood to come to the surface.  He dipped his thumb into the blood and ran it down his chin; leaving a trail of red.

Derek smiled brightly before picking Stiles into his arms and spinning him around.  He nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ neck and took in a deep breath of his scent while giving a growling purr.

“What…juts happened.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow when he looked at the group.

“Seriously?  Derek has been telling all of you to read that damn book for weeks!”

“Well we can’t all be as awesome as you Stiles.”  Jackson rolled his eyes before giving a small ‘ow’ when Lydia poked him hard.

“What we just did is a ritual between the alpha pair.  If Stiles had been a werewolf; he would have also taken a bite of the heart.  Because he’s a human; he simply gave the representation by bringing the blood to his chin.”  Derek was actually blushing slightly as he explained.

“It’s supposed to represent two beings sharing one heart.  I’m Derek’s mate, his…well his alpha female.  Jackson if you laugh I swear to god I’ll make Derek beat you.”  Jackson held in his laugh.  “It’s also supposed to bring fertility to the pack for the mating season which takes place in the depths of winter.  Really guys, it’s all in the book.”

Stiles looked exasperated before grabbing the knife used for skinning and handing it over to Derek who began getting to work in butchering the meat.

***  
  
The wolves had all showered and Stiles and cleaned his face.  Most of the meet had already been packaged, labeled, and placed in the massive freezer in the basement.

The rest was currently on the grill and Derek was splashing it with a sauce that was a family recipe.

The girls were inside and cooking the rest of the food that would be eaten with the first hunt of the season.

“Derek?”

Stiles stepped up behind Derek and wrapped his arms around him.  Derek reached down with the hand that wasn’t putting sauce on the venison steaks.

“Yea Stiles.”

“I’ve been thinking.  Come the opening of next hunting season…I want to be able to eat the heart with you.”

Derek stiffened for a moment before relaxing.  Stiles knew that a smile was coming to his face.

“You want the bite?”

Stiles nodded with his head against his mate’s back.

“Yes.”

“When?”

Stiles shrugged, and again Derek could feel it against his back.

“I don’t know.  But I turn eighteen in a few days and…I was thinking the bite should be given in the heat of the moment.  You know what I mean?”

Derek would deny the blush that not only covered his face; but the majority of his chest as well.  He pulled Stiles closer and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too Derek.  Forever and always.”


End file.
